This invention relates to an electronic increment/decrement counter for the evaluation of signals generated by a digital electronic measuring system.
Incremental measuring systems for measuring longitudinal position and angle are well known. Such systems are designed to generate electronic impulses which correspond to the movement of a sensor head. The integrated number of these impulses represents a measure of the position of the sensor head, which may correspond to linear displacement or angle of rotation. Typically, these impulses are counted with the aid of an electronic increment/decrement counter and the position reading is digitally displayed. According to the prior art, electronic increment/decrement counters may be provided with additional circuits by which it is possible, for example, to set the counter to zero, to set the counter to a reference value, or to cause the counter only to process the difference of the signals generated by two separate measuring systems.